


Hey Stranger:)

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Bisexual Remus Lupin, Boarding School, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Family Issues, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, Gay Sirius Black, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Titles, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Marlene McKinnon, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Modern Marauders (Harry Potter), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Strangers to Lovers, Texting, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28615035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sirius Black wasn't expecting that the wrong Number Severus Snape gave him would turn out to be the cutest and loveliest boy (Remus Lupin) he ever met in his life. Side jilly and Marlene/Dorcas.Content Warnings will show up at the beginning of each chapter.(I'm apologizing for my bad english in advance, it's my third language)
Relationships: James Potter & Lily Evans Potter, Marlene McKinnon & Dorcas Meadowes, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 13
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> CW: mention of toxic family and family issues, Remus is apologizing a lot.
> 
> While I do experience the issues these characters go through, I still appreciate it if you tell me that something I wrote was inappropriate or disrespectful so I can quickly delete/change it.

**Sirius Black**

_Remus Lupin_

James Potter

Unknown number:  
(5:01pm): **I swear to fucking God if you don't answer me now Snivellus I will bite your fucking head off. I'm not joking, I'm for real gonna do it if you don't answer me you prick**.  
(5:02pm): **wait no...I'm gonna chop your head off. I don't want to have greasy hair in my mouth**  
(5:03pm): **Seriously, have you thought about using shampoo?**  
(5:26pm): _Who the fuck is Snivellus?_  
(5:26pm): _Who the fuck are you?_  
( 5:27pm): _I'm sry mate. I think you have the wrong number._  
(5:30pm): **Oh no... don't play those games with me**  
(5:30pm): **You know we're at a boarding school right? I can find you in ten minutes so don't fucking lie to me**  
(5:31pm): **Also don't call me mate!!**  
(5:39pm): _You're at a boarding school? Those still exist?_  
(5:39pm): _Do you have to wear like uniforms and stuff?_  
(5:40pm): _Hey! Don't leave me on read._  
(5:40pm): _I still have so many unanswered questions:(_  
(6:24pm): **Woah I'm sry dude**  
(6:24pm): **Just found Snape...this fucker gave me the wrong number**  
(6:25pm): **Yes boarding schools still exist**  
(6:25pm): **and yes we have to wear uniforms**  
(6:25pm): **Do you have any other question?**  
(6:30pm): _Yes a lot tbh._  
(6:31pm): **Well ask them**  
(6:32pm): **I'm an open book**  
(6:33pm): _Anyone who says they're an open book is the biggest liar._  
(6:33pm): **Do you want to have answers or no?**  
(6:34pm): _Yeah Yeah I'm sry ._  
(6:34pm): _First of all: what did this Snivellus/Snape guy did to you?_  
(6:36pm): **Besides being an homophobic, sexist and racist asshole?**  
(6:36pm): _Oh..._  
(6:37pm): _He sounds like an awful human being:(_  
(6:38pm): **Trust me he is.**  
(6:38pm): **Next question?**  
(6:38pm): **I don't want to keep talking bout him**  
(6:39pm): _Understandable._  
(6:39pm): _What are your preferred pronouns?_  
(6:39pm): **He/they. Thanks for asking!**  
(6:40pm): **Yours?**  
(6:40pm): _I use he/him pronouns, but you can address me as whatever makes you comfortable._  
(6:41pm): **Wow you're so cute hahah**  
(6:41pm): **My turn!**  
(6:41pm): **What's your name?**  
(6:42pm): _That's secret information._  
(6:42pm): **Wait that's unfair!**  
(6:42pm): _I answer anything expect my name._  
(6:43pm): _I'm sry... I just don't know you irl and I wanna keep it personal._  
(6:43pm): **No need to apologise! I fully understand**  
(6:43pm): **I need to find you a nickname then**  
(6:43pm): **Is it all right for me to know your age?**  
(6:44pm): **I just don't really want to talk to an old creepy man**   
(6:44pm): **I'm apologizing if you are an old man! I hope I didn't insult you much**  
(6:45pm): _hahahaha no I'm 15^^_  
(6:45pm): **omgg kahskdvdbdodbdof I'M 15 TOOOOOOOO**  
(6:45pm): **This was meant to happen**  
(6:46pm): **THE UNIVERSE WANTS US TO BE FRIENDS**  
(6:46pm): _I'm quite thrilled to see you being excited that we're both the same age but I really need to go eat dinner now_  
(6:46pm): _I'm sry... talk to you later ok?_  
(6:47pm): **Yeah of course byeeeee**

  
(7:27pm): _I'm back:)_  
(7:28pm): **yeeeeey xjxndnfj**  
(7:28pm): **Your turn with asking questions**  
(7:29pm): _Uhm ok... let me think for a question._  
(7:29pm): _I have one!_  
(7:30pm): _How is the food in boarding school?_  
(7:30pm): **It's DELICIOUS we have a feast every evening and it's like a big buffet and they're a lot of options to choose from**  
(7:31pm): **It's maybe the only thing I like about my school**  
(7:31pm): **except maybe my friends, parties and pranks**  
(7:32pm): _That does sound nice_  
(7:32pm): **My turn!**  
(7:32pm): _Your turn._  
(7:33pm): **What do you like to do in your free time?**  
(7:33pm): **Besides being the most handsome dude planet earth has ever seen of course**  
(7:33pm): **;)**  
(7:34pm): _Are you implying that I'm only handsome in my free time?_  
(7:34pm): **No God pls That's not what I meant ksdbsjsbdkdbfk**  
(7:35pm): _You never saw me. How can you be sure I'm handsome?_  
(7:35pm): _If you ever want to talk to me again pls never use a winky face again. Thank you._  
(7:36pm): **Aww I'm sure your handsome. I have a sixth sense for those things you know?**  
(7:36pm): **Also Geez you really know how to ruin platonic flirting**  
(7:37pm): _platonic flirting?_  
(7:37pm): **Yeah I flirt with everyone of my friends jokingly of course**  
(7:38pm): _That's fucking weird mate._  
(7:38pm): **It isn't!**  
(7:38pm): **Now answer my question allready!**  
(7:39pm): _Uhh idk_  
(7:39pm): _I enjoy reading._  
(7:40pm): **Nerd**  
(7:40pm): _Fuck off._  
(7:40pm): **woah calm down**  
(7:41pm): **I enjoyed to read too**

(7:41pm): **when I was younger**  
(7:41pm): _Oh really what changed?_  
(7:42pm): **My reputation changed**  
(7:42pm): **Books aren't really punk rock you know?**  
(7:42pm): _So you consider yourself punkrock?_  
(7:43pm): **anything to piss my parents off**  
(7:43pm): _Books and education are pretty punkrock if you ask me._  
(7:43pm): **Well nobody is asking a nerd what punkrock is**  
(7:44pm): _Wait hear me out.._.  
(7:45pm): _By educating yourself and widening your vocabulary you're showing your protest against the flawed education system._  
(7:45pm): _Nothing says more punkrock than leaving your history teacher stunned after telling him that most of people he discussed we're gay as fuck_  
(7:46pm): _or having valid arguments against capitalism and for anarchy._  
(7:46pm): **Fuck...why are you so smart?**  
(7:47pm): _Because apparently I'm a nerd._  
(7:47pm): **you use proper punctuation while texting...if you ask me there isn't anything nerdier**  
(7:48pm): **ok I'm going to start reading more**  
(7:48pm): **any suggestions?**  
(7:48pm): _the communist manifesto_  
(7:49pm): _jk_   
(7:49pm): _I nearly finished The private memoirs and confessions of a justified sinner by James Hogg_  
(7:50pm): _I liked it._   
(7:50pm): **thank you so much! I'm definitely going to go to the library later and search after it**  
(7:51pm): **What else do you like to do?**  
(7:51pm): _I like to stare at the moon..._  
(7:51pm): _I allways had a connection to it idk._  
(7:52pm): _I'm sry...that's kinda weird._  
(7:52pm): **No It's not weird not at all!**  
(7:52pm): **quite poetic tbh**  
(7:53pm): **Moon**  
(7:53pm): **Moonpie**  
(7:53pm): **Moony**  
(7:53pm): **MOONY**  
(7:54pm): **moooonyyyyyy**  
(7:54pm): **M**  
(7:54pm): **O**  
(7:54pm): **O**  
(7:54pm): **N**  
(7:54pm): **Y**  
(7:55pm): **I FOUND YOU A NAMEEEE YESSSSSSS**  
(7:55pm): _Moony?_  
(7:55pm): **YESSSS you like it?**  
(7:56pm): _Yeah I guess..._  
(7:56pm): **You guess?! Hedhnekevdodh. How could you break my heart like this;(**  
(7:57pm): _OMG THANK YOU SO MUCH KIND STRANGER FOR THIS WONDERFUL NAME!!!! I CAN DIE HAPPY NOW_  
(7:57pm): **That's the spirit!**  
(7:58pm): _sad winky face?! Are you serious? NO WINKY FACES!!!!!!!!!!!_  
(7:58pm): **ok ok I'm sry...no more winky faces**  
(7:58pm): **I gotta go to the library now curfew is in an hour**  
(7:59pm): **goodbye moony talk to you later**  
(7:59pm): _bye kind stranger:)_

  
James aka my wife and love of my life:  
(8:00pm): **Jamessssssss**  
(8:03pm): What is it now padfoot?  
(8:04pm): **do you know if there is a communist manifesto in the library?**  
(8:04pm): Sirius...bloody hell  
(8:05pm): why do you want to read the communist manifesto?  
(8:05pm): **don't judge my political views prongs!**  
(8:05pm): I'm not judging...  
(8:06pm): What I'm saying is: you have never even touched a book since 2. year and now you suddenly decide to read a book and from all the books in the world you choose the communist manifesto?  
(8:07pm): **Yes and what about it?**  
(8:07pm): Ugh ok pads... yes there is a communist manifesto in the library. Search in the political section.  
(8:26pm): **eh prongs?**  
(8:26pm): padfoot?  
(8:27pm): **I'm kinda lost...**  
(8:28pm): Wait... I'm coming to save you   
(8:28pm): **Thank you James, I love you Jamesssssss**  
(8:36pm): **James where are you?**  
(8:36pm): **Prongssss It's scaryyyyyy**  
(8:37pm): I'm literally standing next to you

Moony:  
(8:58pm): **Guess what?**  
(8:59pm): _you got lost in the library?_  
(9:00pm): **First of all...how did you got that information**  
(9:00pm): **secondly... this was not what you were supposed to guess**  
(9:01pm): _Just tell me._  
(9:01pm): **I couldn't find the book you were suggesting but...**  
(9:02pm): **I got myself the communist manifesto!!!!**  
(9:02pm): _Wait_   
(9:02pm): _For real?_  
(9:03pm): _nice_

(10:34pm): **Hey Moony**  
(10:36pm): _Hey:)_  
(10:37pm): **;)**  
(10:37pm): **;)**  
(10:37pm): **;)**  
(10:37pm): _Oh no..._  
(10:37pm): **;)**  
(10:37pm): **;)**  
(10:37pm): **;)**  
(10:37pm): **;)**  
(10:37pm): _STOP_  
(10:38pm): **;)**  
(10:38pm): **;)**  
(10:38pm): **;)**  
(10:38pm): **;)**  
(10:38pm): **;)**

(10:38pm): _Ok I'm blocking you..._  
(10:39pm): **Noo pls don't block me... I never send a winky face ever again! Life is so boring without you Moony!!!**  
(10:39pm): _you barely know me._  
(10:40pm): **Yeah I know this is so weird right? I feel closer to someone I started talking to a couple of hours ago than I feel to my parents!**  
(10:41pm): **And I overshared again... yey...why do I allways do this.**  
(10:41pm): _No No this is completely fine. Do you want to talk about it?_  
(10:43pm): **It's just that my family has completely different views than mine and are also quite toxic, it was all fine before I went to Hogwarts(my school) at 11 and got sorted into the "wrong house" after that I keep doing everything they hate just because I'm scared I turn out like them.**  
(10:44pm): **I'm sry if what I wrote is confusing...it's pretty confusing to talk about feelings and stuff.**  
(10:44pm): _No I understand... I'm just confused about the houses?_  
(10:45pm): _I'm so sry that you have such a family. You truly don't deserve this and believe me you will never turn out like your family <3_  
(10:45pm): **Oh yeah the houses**  
(10:46pm): **Hogwarts has four houses and you get sorted by a personality test which you take when your 11 years old. The houses all have a common room and different dormitories.**  
(10:46pm): _well that's just stupid... Who has the same personality from when they were eleven years old?!_  
(10:47pm): **Thank you Moony for the message before. You don't even know how much it helped.**  
(10:47pm): _No problem mate_  
(10:47pm): _now tell me what house do you think I will be in?_  
(10:48pm): **Mmh Maybe Ravenclaw?**  
(10:48pm): _cool what are the traits?_  
(10:49pm): **intelligence, wisdom, creativity, originality, individuality I think**  
(10:50pm): _wow I'm happy you think so highly of me._  
(10:50pm): **or hufflepuff maybe?**  
(10:50pm): _traits?_  
(10:51pm): **hard work, patience, justice, and loyalty**  
(10:51pm): _trust me I'm no hufflepuff I'm really lazy xD_  
(10:52pm): _What house are you in?_  
(10:52pm): **Gryffindor aka the best house( Bravery daring chivalry courage and bravado)**  
(10:53pm): _and what is the last house?_  
(10:53pm): **Slytherin(eww) and if I'm being honest I don't even think I know there traits**  
(10:53pm): _what's so bad about Slytherin?_  
(10:54pm): **Gryffindor and Slytherin have a rivalry since the birth of Hogwarts. Slytherins are evil little bitches that hide behind racist comments and are extremely rich.**  
(10:54pm): **to make it easier for you: Snivellus is there and every other racist homophobe and they even consider hate crime**  
(10:55pm): _Oh..._  
(10:55pm): _Well than consider me a new member of the Slytherin hate club!_  
(10:55pm): **hehe nice... I really should start a Slytherin hate club. I think a lot of people will join.**  
(10:56pm): _Not to hurt your feelings but I think Ravenclaw is the best house of them all..._  
(10:56pm): **-_-**  
(10:56pm): **Yeah you're right**  
(10:57pm): **I think I remembered a Slytherin trait**  
(10:57pm): **ambition maybe? I'm not sure tho**  
(10:58pm): _ambition...?_  
(11:00pm): **My roomate just threw a pillow at me?** (11:01pm): **Ok I need to go to sleep physics test tomorrow morning: <**  
(11:01pm): _Sure thing. Good luck!_  
(11:02pm): **Thank you so much... for everything I really enjoyed talking to you**  
(11:02pm): _you're welcome really... if I wouldn't be texting you I would be doing some_ "boring" _nerd shit right now hehe^^_  
(11:03pm): _Sleep well kind stranger <3_  
(11:03pm): **Goodnight Moony♡**

(1:08am): _Hey Stranger,_  
(1:09am): _Why do you have the personality of a dog?_


	2. Chapter 2 (sry I'm terrible at titles)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you soooooo much for the many Kudos and the kind comments. It makes me so happy and appreciated:)
> 
> Cw: a lot of apologizing

**Sirius Black**

_Remus Lupin_

James Potter 

(7:38am): **Gooooood morniiiiing Moooonyyyy**  
(7:39am): **Personality of a dog?**

(9:45am): _Good morning_  
(9:45am): _sry for the late answer but I just woke up_  
(9:46am): _Yeah... I get weird thoughts at 1 am_

(10:00am): **Hey:-I just finished the physics exam**  
(10:01am): _Congratulations! How did it go?_  
(10:01am): **Why are you congratulating me? I don't even know if I passed**  
(10:01am): **It went really good!**  
(10:02am): _I'm congratulating you because I know that exams are a lot of stress and you finally have it behind you?_  
(10:02am): _I'm sorry if I said something wrong:(_  
(10:03am): **No No No pls don't apologise**  
(10:03am): **I'm just not used to being congratulated if it isn't because of an A**  
(10:03am): **I'm so sry if I made you feel like you need to apologise because you really don't**  
(10:04am): _What class are you sitting right now?_  
(10:04am): **english literature**  
(10:04am): _and you're not paying attention:(_  
(10:05am): **But the teacher is soooooooo boriiiing**  
(10:05am): **Also we're doing Shakespeare right now and I'm soooooo doneeeeeeeeeeee with him**  
(10:05am): **Litterally we've been studying him for YEARS**  
(10:06am): **Can't we have a new poet**  
(10:06am): _Shakespeare was probably queer._  
(10:06am): **Damn Moony how do you do that?**  
(10:07am): _Do what?_  
(10:07am): **Make me interested in things I wasn't interested before**  
(10:07am): _Does this mean you will pay attention to class now?:)_  
(10:08am): **_No because talking to you is still more amusing than school_**

James aka my wife and love of my life:  
(10:08am): quit talking to loverboy and pay attention to class  
(10:09am): **No**  
(10:09am): **Also don't call Moony lover boy!**  
(10:09am): You gave him a name?!  
(10:10am): **Yeah so what**  
(10:10am): Can you smell that?  
(10:10am): I think   
(10:10am): I think  
(10:11am): Love is in the air  
(10:11am): **Oh fuck off!**  
(10:11am): L  
(10:11am): O  
(10:12am): V  
(10:12am): E  
(10:12am): **I know him since yesterday... chill your tits**

Moooooonyyyy:  
(10:13am): **I'm back!**  
(10:13am): _were you paying attention to class?^^_  
(10:13am): **Sry to disappoint but no**  
(10:14am): **because Prongs kept messaging me-_-**  
(10:14am): _who's Prongs?_  
(10:14am): **best friend, brother, roomate, wife, personal trainer...**  
(10:15am): **You keep telling me to pay attention in class but you are the one answering me!**  
(10:15am): **Why aren't you in school?**  
(10:15am): _Oh because I'm skipping today:)_  
(10:16am): **Whaaaaaaaat jddjddbdndbdjcgfbdjgbgj**  
(10:16am): **and here I was ,thinking Moony was an uptight teachers pet**  
(10:16am): _You really thought that about me?_  
(10:16am): **Nah I'm just kidding... but you still don't seem like the type of person to skip school**  
(10:17am): **tell me another lgbt history fact!**  
(10:17am): _No._  
(10:17am): **come on plsssssss**  
(10:17am): _pay attention_  
(10:18am): **Omg I found out your secret**  
(10:18am): **You don't know more facts and you try to hide it by telling me to pay attention**  
(10:18am): _will you shut up and pay attention if I tell you a fact?_  
(10:19am): **yessssss**  
(10:19am): _people in antic rome used to believe that real love could only be between a Man and a Man. Could be because of misgonony if you think about it for a little longer._  
(10:20am): **Thank you so much!**  
(10:20am): _pay attention now._  
(10:20am): **ok: <**

(1:24pm): **Hey I'm having lunch right now and I thought I ask yoh what you like to eat?**  
(1:24pm): _CHOCOLATE_  
(1:26pm): **that was fast**  
(1:26pm): _I really do like chocolate tho._  
(1:27pm): **Yes I figured it out**  
(1:27pm): **what's your favourite chocolate?**  
(1:27pm): _That's a difficult question..._  
(1:28pm): **Is it?**  
(1:28pm): _YES._  
(1:28pm): _I mean there's dark, white, milk, pink and other chocolate._  
(1:28pm): **and they all taste completely different!**  
(1:29pm): **Ok...if you say so**  
(1:29pm): **pink chocolate?**  
(1:29pm): _Yeah ruby chocolate, it's "naturally pink" and it tastes kinda like a combination of white chocolate and berries._  
(1:30pm): **woah cool never heard of it before**  
(1:30pm): _I'm not sure if it's an own type of chocolate or if it is just a marketing strategy but either way it looks cool and is quite tasty:)_  
(1:31pm): **Oh no...**  
(1:31pm): _What happened?_  
(1:31pm): **Lunch is over**  
(1:32pm): **I'm not able to talk to you anymore;(**  
(1:32pm): **Just know Moony that my heart is breaking knowing that I can't talk about chocolate with you**  
(1:33pm): _Your such a drama queen._  
(1:33pm): **-_-**

(4:37pm): **Mooooonyyyy**  
(4:37pm): **tell me about your friends**  
(4:38pm): **Am I the coolest one out of them all?**  
(4:38pm): **pls say I am**  
(4:38pm): **my dream job is to be the coolest person in your life**  
(4:39pm): **Mooooonyyyyyyy**  
(4:39pm): **M**  
(4:39pm): **O**  
(4:39pm): _You are my coolest friend:)_  
(4:40pm): **omg**  
(4:40pm): **I'm so honoured**  
(4:40pm): **Now tell me about your other friends**  
(4:40pm): **are they even more nerdier than you?**  
(4:41pm): _Well uhh..._  
(4:41pm): _I don't have any other friends._  
(4:43pm): **Wait WHAAAAAT**  
(4:43pm): **You're kidding right?**  
(4:43pm): **RIGHT?**  
(4:44pm): **how can someone like you not have a thousand friends?**  
(4:44pm): **YOU ARE LITERALLY THE CUTEST, SMARTEST FUNNIEST HUMAN BEING IN THE BLOODY UNIVERSE AND YOU'RE TELLING ME YOU HAVE NO FRIENDS?!**  
(4:44pm): _I'm still trying to figure out how you perceive me this way after knowing me for a day._  
(4:45pm): **fupfouroyeitwiteisi**  
(4:45pm): _Ig people in my town don't really like me and I hate Smalltalk and big places and I get anxious pretty quick_  
(4:45pm): _I love to spend my time alone at home_  
(4:46pm): **That's so sad...**  
(4:46pm): _No it isn't!_  
(4:46pm): **But you deserve friends!**  
(4:47pm): _People are annoying and nobody would want to hang out with me anyway and I'm having the same enthusiasm towards them_  
(4:47pm): _listen, we runned out of milk if I'm not gonna go buy milk right now my mother will probably kill me so if you would excuse me bye_

  
James aka my wife and love of my life:  
(4:49pm): **Jamessss**  
(4:50pm): Pads if you wanna talk to me come to the common room and stop texting me we're literally roomates   
(4:50pm): **it's about Moony**  
(4:51pm): What happened?  
(4:51pm): **He told me he has no friends**  
(4:52pm): **And it's just so sad because he's so amazing and he deserves to be praised by everyone he meets but he is completely alone**  
(4:52pm): **and the way how he dealt with it was even worse**  
(4:53pm): **he talked about it like it was not a big deal and I think I scared him away with my reaction...**  
(4:53pm): **Fuck I'm crying**  
(4:54pm): Do you want a hug?  
(4:54pm): **...Yes**   
(4:55pm): Ok wait a moment I'm quickly gonna say bye to Lilly and I'll be right by your side   
(4:55pm): **Wait**  
(4:55pm): **You're with Lilly?**

  
Moony:  
(6:26pm): _ey_  
(6:26pm): _Stranger?_  
(6:27pm): _I'm sry about before._  
(6:27pm): _I shouldn't have snapped at you it was stupid, I hope you forgive me._  
(6:45pm): **You shouldn't have to apologise. It was I who made a big deal out of it and probably made you uncomfortable**  
(6:45pm): **Really you shouldn't be apologizing. I'm sry**  
(6:46pm): _If I think about it...maybe I have a friend_  
(6:46pm): **Really? Who are they?**  
(6:47pm): _Well nah Petter is more of an acquaintance than a friend_  
(6:47pm): _he's just the son of a family friend and we don't really talk_.  
(6:47pm): **Oh ok**  
(6:48pm): _Tell me something about your friends_  
(6:48pm): **Well there is James/Prongs and Marlene**  
(6:49pm): **And some girls that are constantly around me because they have a Crush on me and I still can't comprehend how they didn't figure out that I'M FUCKING GAY**  
(6:49pm): _what are Marlene and James like?_  
(6:50pm): **they both won't shut up about Girls-_-**  
(6:50pm): **James has this really creepy crush on a girl since year 3 and now they are on friendly terms and he's so happy it makes me wanna diiieeee**  
(6:51pm): **Don't get me wrong I'm glad my adoptive brother is extremely near of getting with the girl of his dreams but it's allways: Lilly this... Lilly that...**  
(6:51pm): **Ugh it's so annoying**  
(6:52pm): _jealous?_  
(6:52pm): **yeah tbh I kinda am**  
(6:52pm): **We used to pull pranks all the time and now we don't because he wants to seem mature so Lilly will like him**  
(6:53pm): _Why don't you make a prank yourself or with Marlene?_  
(6:53pm): **Not gonna work.**  
(6:53pm): **I'm fabulous at the show and chaos but I'm not really good at the planning**   
(6:54pm): **omg moony I've been so blind**  
(6:54pm): _?_  
(6:54pm): **will you take the honour and help me with a prank?**  
(6:55pm): _yeah sure why not._  
(6:55pm): **Really? I thought it will take a while to convince you**  
(6:55pm): _Well I'm not getting detention either way._  
(6:56pm): **hah clever**  
(6:56pm): _So what do you want to do?_  
(6:56pm): **I'm gonna be honest I have absolutely no idea**  
(6:57pm): _Do you have announcement speakers?_  
(6:57pm): **yeah**  
(6:57pm): _Who's in charge of them?_  
(6:57pm): **A 7 year hufflepuff but their allways asleep**  
(6:58pm): **...Oh**  
(6:58pm): _think about the music you want to play:)_  
(6:58pm): **QUEEN**  
(6:58pm): _That's too nice everyone loves queen._  
(6:59pm): **Not everyone**  
(6:59pm): **Most of the Slytherins are not abled to enjoy good music**  
(6:59pm): **Our School has this enormous debate whether the Beatles or Queen is better**  
(6:59pm): _Oh definitely queen_.  
(7:00pm): **Right answer**  
(7:00pm): **Tomorrow we will force everyone into preferring Queen!**

(9:56pm): **Let's play a game!**  
(10:01pm): _Sure what game?_  
(10:02pm): **Random Assumptions**  
(10:02pm): _Sweet I start:_  
(10:02pm): _you own a leather jacket and wear it all the time_.  
(10:03pm): **Well that was easy to guess!: <**  
(10:03pm): **You prefer tea over coffee**  
(10:03pm): _I do but I also have a terrible coffein addiction:(_  
(10:04pm): _You're really sensitive and cry at almost any movie._  
(10:04pm): **Hey! No need to call me out like that: <**  
(10:04pm): _No it's cute:)_  
(10:04pm): **You suck at cooking**  
(10:05pm): _I would consider my cooking skills neutral._  
(10:05pm): **prove it!**  
(10:05pm): **The first time we'll meet you have to cook me something**  
(9:06pm): _Ok_   
(10:06pm): _you're the little spoon._  
(10:06pm): **and I'm proud of it!**  
(10:06pm): **You spendet half of your childhood in the closet after reading Narnia**  
(10:07pm): _This is oddly specific. And yes of course I did it._  
(10:07pm): _You like clairo._  
(10:07pm): **I don't like clairo**  
(10:08pm): **I love her**  
(10:08pm): **I COULD BE A PRETTY GIRL SHUT UP IF YOU WANT ME TO**   
(10:08pm): _...:)_  
(10:08pm): **It's an honour to now be declared your pretty girl Moony;)**  
(10:09pm): _< 3_  
(10:09pm): **Sweet dreams moons♡**  
(10:09pm): _Goodnight Stranger:)_  
(10:10pm): _I really should find you a better name..._

Remus Lupin was hold awake by an odd sensation that was pulsing through his entire body, knowing that he won't get to rest he took his phone and read through his texts smiling vaguely. Many might say the events in this story are happening to fast but that's just how ~~Love~~ , ~~Friendship~~ , ~~Teenage crushes~~ , (he had no idea what to call it) were. Who could have known that the Person that Remus referred to as Stranger and had known for 2 days would have such an effect on him. He tried as hard as he could to fall asleep so he could finally send a: Good morning:) the next day, but whatever he tried to do his brain just wouldn't go to sleep instead it rather fantasized about Strangers looks, not that it was important just... tempting. 

  
James aka my wife and love of my life   
(10:30pm): **ufudywtwtwf I'm in love with this boyyyyy bloody hell**  
(10:32pm): Go to sleep pads 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaahhhh I'm so sry this chapter is a mess:(  
> But I wanted to publish something because it was nearly a month since I updated this(I'm so sry!). I'm so thankfull to see you all enjoying this story and it makes me genuinely happy to know that people like my writing<3  
> The next chapter is going to be better I promise!

(6:50am): _Good morning:)_  
(7:26am): **good morning♡**  
(7:26am): **Are you going to school today?**  
(7:26am): **Because it's unfair when I have to listen to boring teachers while you lay in bed and watch Doctor Who or something: <**  
(7:27am): _Why Doctor Who?_  
(7:28am): **Idk you just seem like a person that likes Doctor Who**  
(7:28am): _I haven't watched Doctor Who since I was maybe 12._  
(7:28am): _I'm going to school today._  
(7:29am): _even tho it's living hell_  
(7:29am): **Well at least you don't have to live in school**  
(7:29am): _Yeah you're right. Sry..._  
(7:30am): **is there a reason you hate your school so much?**  
(7:30am): _I mean doesn't everyone?_  
(7:30am): _You complain about school all the time._  
(7:30am): **But I don't hate it**  
(7:31am): **I mean there are still a lot of things I enjoy but you seem to not like it at all: <**  
(7:31am): _pretty much everyone hates school just as much as me._  
(7:31am): **Dude**  
(7:31am): **I'm trying to figure out what bothers you so I can maybe help**  
(7:31am): _And how are you going help?_  
(7:31am): **Well IDK HOW IF YOU WON'T TELL ME WHAT'S BOTHERING YOU**  
(7:32am): _Calm down._  
(7:32am): _I have no idea what to tell you... everything I guess?_  
(7:32am): _It's loud, the lights are too bright, people are annoying, Teachers are ignorant... just really stressfull_  
(7:32am): _And how are you going to help me with that?_  
(7:33am): **I'll come to your school, dimm the lights, tell everyone to shut tf up and spit in your teachers faces**  
(7:33am): **I'm going to protect you from anything that tries to hurt u**  
(7:33am): _Stop_!  
(7:33am): _You're gonna make me fall for you_.  
(7:34am): **That's my plan**  
(7:34am): _Shut up._  
(7:34am): **Make me;)**  
(7:35am): _No._  
(7:35am): _bye, try to not get detention today._  
(7:35am): **But Moony!**  
(7:36am): **You know I can't: <**  
(7:36am): _If you're not in detention, you have more time annoying me:)_  
(7:38am): **Am I annoying you?**  
(7:38am): I _wish I could say that you're annoying me but the truth is that you're the only fun part of my day._  
(7:39am): **Aww Moony**  
(7:39am): **Now you're going to make me fall for you♡**  
(7:39am): **Ok bye gotta go. If school gets to stressful just text me I allways answer you**

  
(12:34am): _ok wtf is this school_  
(12:34am): _I'm hiding in the toilet and Some people next to me are literally DOING THINGS._  
(12:35am): **Ahahaahdkddbdk**  
(12:35am): **Omg Moony**  
(12:35am): _Thanks for the moral support I guess..._  
(12:36am): **Oh no Mooncakes: <**  
(12:36am): **I'm here with you**  
(12:36am): **I feel you**  
(12:37am): _No you don't_.  
(12:37am): **How Dare you say something like that!**  
(12:37am): **We're litteraly connected**  
(12:38am): **Whatever you feel I feel**  
(12:40am): _Can you read my thoughts?_  
(12:40am): **yes I can**  
(12:40am): **Right now you're disgusted by the people next to you**  
(12:41am): _That wasn't hard to guess._  
(12:41am): **guess?! Excuse moi?**  
(12:42am): **Why are you hiding?**  
(12:42am): I _thought you could read my mind?_  
(12:42am): **Just because I can read your mind doesn't mean I don't enjoy having conversations with you**  
(12:43am): _Well, you know the normal stuff..._  
(12:43am): **Let me guess**  
(12:43am): **an Army of toads is trying to kill you after you refused to marry their King?**  
(12:44am): _Omg..._  
(12:44am): _How did you know?_  
(12:44am): **I can read your mind^^**

(3:02pm): **Omg Moony**  
(3:02pm): **Are you THE Moony**  
(3:04pm): _Hello to you too?_  
(3:04pm): **Ahhhhhh skeveksahslsvdldbd**  
(3:04pm): **FINALLY I get to talk to you**  
(3:05pm): **Sirius won't shut up about you!**  
(3:05pm): _and who are you?_  
(3:05pm): **I'm Marlene, your biggest fan, after Sirius of course.**  
(3:08pm): **I'm back, sry about Marlene**  
(3:08pm): _Your name is Sirius:o_  
(3:09pm): _Like the dog star?_  
(3:09pm): **Yesss**  
(3:09pm): _That's so fucking cool!_  
(3:10pm): _No wonder you have a personality of a dog._  
(3:10pm): **Hehe yeah^^**  
(3:10pm): _I wish I was named after a star._  
(3:11pm): _Is your middle name also a star?_  
(3:11pm): **My middle name is Orion actually**  
(3:12pm): _Like the constelation:)_

  
(9:43pm): _Sirius_  
(9:50pm): **Moony**  
(9:50pm): _Sirius_  
(9:51pm): **Moony**  
(9:51pm): _Sirius_   
(9:51pm): _I adore your name:)_  
(9:52pm): **I know**  
(9:52pm): _The brightest star in the night sky...Don't you think that says a lot about you?_  
(9:53pm): **...That I'm an attention**  
 **whore?**  
(9:53pm): _No! I don't mean it that way._  
(9:53pm): _People are mesmerized by you. That's what I wanted to say._  
(9:54pm): **you're so cute Moons I can't-**  
(9:54pm): **ejdhdkwusdv <3**  
(9:55pm): _wjdvdlshwk <3_


End file.
